


Too soon to Try.

by Di_Cipher_Us



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, Dream Sequence, Fluff, Gaaaayyy, Manipulation, One-Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_Cipher_Us/pseuds/Di_Cipher_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper glanced back at the Mystery Shack through the trees, seeing the light streaming through the windows. The sun was drifting down low in the sky, covering the entire word in purple-blue velvet color while the sun bled red as it heading to the horizon. </p><p>He turned back to the forest, hearing the sounds of the natural wildlife of Gravity Falls. He trudged his way further into the forest, passing many trees. His spine crawled, feeling the eyes of the trees opening behind him and following him.</p><p>He shouldn't of even tried.</p><p>[One-Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too soon to Try.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my folder forever so I figured might as well. It's not very good but I hope you enjoy it!

Dipper glanced back at the Mystery Shack through the trees, seeing the light streaming through the windows. The sun was drifting down low in the sky, covering the entire word in purple-blue velvet color while the sun bled red as it heading to the horizon.

He turned back to the forest, hearing the sounds of the natural wildlife of Gravity Falls. He trudged his way further into the forest, passing many trees. His spine crawled, feeling the eyes of the trees opening behind him and following him.

He didn’t let the feeling stop him, continuing on until he reached a large clearing, somewhere deep in the woods. It was far from where the Shack currently laid, the sounds of human life long behind him. He swallowed thickly, spotting the familiar statue in the middle of the clearing. He began to creep towards the statue, keeping his eyes focused on it as he whispered what seemed to be gibberish under his breath. Each sentence brought a spark of fire into Dipper’s eyes, making them glow green in the darkening forest.

He stopped in front of the statue, stopping his whispering as a familiar summoning circle shredded the grass around the statue. It made the once lush healthy grass bare and burned, as if no grass had been there at all. Dipper stared at the circle, chanting underneath his breath again and whistled an odd tune right before he stepped onto a familiar symbol on the circle just as the sun touched down in the horizon and beginning to engulf the world in darkness.

Time passed as Dipper’s chanting got louder and more forceful, his voice drying out from his nerves. He swallowed thickly as he paused for a quick breath Darkness was getting closer and just as it did, the summoning circle glowed bright blue, engulfing the inner ring in a burst of blue flames. Dipper eyed the circle, seeing the many extra inscriptions carved into the ground to make this summoning work. He was reaching out and beyond for this to work. He stepped back, off the circle as the fires grew in the inner circle around the statue.

He watched as the circle began to turn like it was a cog in a lock that was being unlocked. The glowing blue turned into a snowy white and the fire engulfed the statue completely. Dipper’s eyes widen but he kept chanting, his voice getting faster and stronger. The fire swallowed the statue before it turned black and faded into red and shot up high in the air. It ripped apart, like a door and someone floated up from the ground. A slim male, his hair red and black and his skin dark as the night around them.

Dipper bit his lip for a second as he eyed him. The gate like circle closed and the fire burnt itself out. The taller man floated down onto the ground before opening his eyes, staring at Dipper with dark red glowing and flaming rubies. Dipper smiled awkwardly and received a sharper, deadlier smile in return. He stepped back nervously as the other began to walk from the summoning circle towards him

He reached out to Dipper, holding a clawed hand out to him. Dipper didn’t hesitate as he grabbed the other’s hand. Blue fire engulfed their hands as Dipper was yanked closer and an arm snaked around his waist. Flames floated and flickered off their joined hands as Dipper was pulled close and a hand was resting on his lower back now. Dipper flushed as their eyes locked together, being pulled even closer where their chests touched and it made him dizzy. He smiled at Dipper and he smiled back.

They both looked at their feet as his partner began to move slowly, gracefully and Dipper followed the movements obediently. They danced slowly, moving against and with one another. Their joined hands glowed brightly with the blue fires, the fires branching off their hands to swirl about them and join them in the dance. Dipper gazed up at his partner, the stars reflecting off those forest green eyes, glowing in adoration, power, and loyalty. In return, the glowing rubies reflected pride and affection. Music began to play in Dipper’s mind as they danced though Dipper’s head was too busy swimming above the clouds.

Smiles were shared and a happy, satisfied hum came from his partner. Dipper’s eyes turned hopeful and they lowered before looking back up again, into his eyes. A grin stretched across his partner’s face before he suddenly ducked his head down and captured Dipper’s lips into a deep kiss.

The blue fire circling them glowed a deep red before fading to a pink that made Dipper’s heart flutter in his chest one, two, _threefourfive,_ before he jerked back, trying to hide his face away. It wasn’t allowed and he was kissed again. And again.

Another time and Dipper pressed himself against him, being pulled close and tilting Dipper’s head for a comfortable angle. The flames grew and small orbs flickered about from them. He felt the arm around him squeeze him as he leaned closer. A serpent-like tongue pressed to his lips and Dipper parted them just slightly.

Dipper whimpered as the kiss got deeper and clung tightly to him, shivering. His partner pulled back and Dipper opened his eyes, gazing up at him and tried really hard not to look like he was beaming with happiness.

“Pine Tree, did you miss me?” A sharp, deadly grin.

With that grin, Dipper flushed and shied his eyes away, pressing his lips together. His eyes were quickly captured again by those glowing eyes.  A sharper grin curled his features and a long tongue rolled over his lips, showing off seemingly. Dipper bit his lip as he watched, captivated before he whined in embarrassment, looking away again. 

A laugh rumbled through his partner’s chest, snickering for a few moments. Their dance stopped as the flames surrounding their hands faded to only strings of the fire floating about them like fireflies. Dipper tensed slightly, feeling their joined hands letting go, only for that hand to go into his curly hair, pulling and tugging his head up. His cap was knocked off as lips pressed against his again but rougher.

Dipper whined and kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing his eyes shut. There was gentleness in the hand in his hair but the kiss had a bite to it. Dipper relaxed into the kiss gradually, humming happily as the hand on his lower back gripped him tightly.

“Dipper!”

He was shoved to the ground as a shot was fired. Dipper groaned, clutching his partner who had gone down with him. He shivered in fear with wide eyes as he was pressed into the grass protectively, an animalistic snarl coming from the body over him. He stilled, hearing the sounds of feet crushing the forest floor. He looked up, swallowing thickly as he scooted further down under the angry demon above him.

Stanford and Stanley stood there amongst the bushes before finally stepping into the clearing. Stanley held a large bat that Dipper had gotten him for Christmas two years back and his brass knuckles on while Stanford had his gun fired up and aimed at the couple.

“Get off him, Cipher!” Stanford spat out foully,

“Well aren’t you late to the show, Sixer!”

“If you don’t get off my grand-nephew, I will blow your head off, right here, right now!” Stanford snarled. Dipper was trembling harder now and looked up at Bill with fear-filled eyes, hands clutching his shoulders. Bill’s eyes flickered from the older Pines down to him, recognizing the look of fear. His own eyes flickered to worry. He gently stroked Dipper’s cheek with a thumb.

“You shouldn’t of freed me so soon, Pine Tree.” Bill sighed. Dipper’s eyes watered at the statement and he sniffled, closing them tightly.

“I know. I’m sorry…” He whispered back. Bill shook his head and graced his forehead with one more kiss before he pulled himself off Dipper and onto his feet, holding his hands up in surrender. Dipper was quick to get to his feet as well and stood close to Bill, bowing his head slightly. He could see Bill mouthing something under his breath but had no idea what.

“Dipper, get away from him!” Stanley yelled, making Dipper flinch closer to Bill. The demon glared at Stanley with the familiar cat-like eyes and stepped in front of Dipper protectively.

“He’s mine, Fisher.” Bill hissed out, putting an arm in front of Dipper.

“He doesn’t belong to you.” Stanford groveled, cocking his gun and aiming it at Bill who didn’t back down as he grinned.

“Oh, but he does Pines!” Bill cackled out, rolling his head back. “Get in front of me, Pine Tree…” He ordered gently, taking Dipper’s hand in his. Dipper whimpered softly but obediently followed his words, allowing Bill to twirl him in front. He gasped softly as those arms crossed over his chest and held Dipper tightly against his chest, making Dipper flush slightly at how warm Bill was.

He tensed when Bill leaned down and rested his chin on his shoulder. Dipper nuzzled him unconsciously and closed his eyes, shivering at the hot breath against his neck. He tensed as those sinful hands rubbed down his chest and stroked down his sides and to his hips. Dipper bit back another whine and unconsciously leaned into the hands as they rubbed circles on his hips and trembled slightly when they went down his thighs before quickly trailing back up and pulling his shirt up.

Bill suddenly grabbed both of Dipper’s hands by the wrists, pulling them up as his hand stroked his stomach. The summoning wheel glowed dark red as soon as Bill’s hand touched his skin. Dipper groaned at the touch, biting his lip hard and squeezing his eyes shut in shame. Stanford was trembling as he lowered his weapon in shock.

“Dipper…how could you…just let him do that you?!” Stanford asked, his eyes wide.

“Oh, trust me, Sixer. I’ve done so much worse to him. And, get this, he enjoyed all of it…” Bill grinned evilly as Dipper covered his face in his hands when Bill released his hands. He tilted his head slightly though as Bill kissed his neck, welcoming the kisses. He shrugged them off a bit finally and bowed his head in shame.

“I-I’m sorry…” Dipper choked out though it was silent as Bill’s cackle drowned it out.

“Don’t lie to your family, Pine Tree! Even if all they ever did was lie to you.” Bill said, cooing sweetly into his ear, a hand running through Dipper’s curls. “I mean; they are your family after all. Shouldn’t you tell them how proud of yourself you are? You’ve come so far. I’m proud of you!” Bill cooed, hugging Dipper tightly, making the smaller smile slightly as his neck was nuzzled. “My little Pine Tree getting so big and strong. He should be proud of himself! Aren’t you proud, Pine Tree?” Dipper didn’t answer but the small, shy smile gave his answer away as he turned his face away.

“Dipper, please. The lies we told, everything we did, it was to protect this family. To protect you! I know they seemed bad now but they aren’t that bad in the long run.” Stanley pleaded, clenching his bat.

“You know, the mark on his stomach isn’t only for expressing ownership…” Bill purred softly. Dipper spreads his arms out to his sides, closing his eyes. “It shares power.” Dipper snapped his fingers as Bill spoke. His eyes were glowing brightly as green flames engulfed his hands. Bill grinned and clasped his hands over Dipper’s wrists. Bill’s hands shot bright blue as his own flames fired up and those flames travelled into Dipper’s palms. Dipper’s eyes shot a cyan color and he let out a deep moan, shivering violently as he leaned against Bill’s chest.

Dipper smiled sweetly, closing his eyes.

“Oh, you didn’t have to share so much…” He moaned softly, shivering violently as his cyan glowing eyes glanced over the Stans lazily. Bill cackled.

“And why not? You deserve even more than that!” Bill chuckled, pressing a kiss to Dipper’s ear so the younger would shudder. “Show them what you can do, Pine Tree.”

Dipper grinned at the order and curled his fingers, cracking his fingers as he brought his hands together in front of him, aiming the batch of growing fire towards Stanford and Stanley.

“Burn them down.”

 

“ _NO!”_ Dipper cried out, gasping as he reached out to the ceiling. A small black hand grabbed his and he flinched as the other cupped his cheek. He looked over, seeing the black eye with a red slit staring at him. The once golden triangle sat on his chest in an ebony form now. He sniffled, the dream demon petting his cheek gently.

“Do you see why you’re not ready?” Dipper nodded, closing his eyes. “Don’t summon me yet. Do you understand?” Dipper nodded again, sniffling. He tried to force back the tears but they came anyway.

“Shh…shhh…don’t cry, Pine Tree.” Bill whispered softly, comfortingly. “It’s okay, I’ll be in the real world before you know it. And I’ll be in your favorite form too, okay?” Dipper hiccupped and nodded. “Let’s get you to a better dream.” Bill said, sighing as his eye lidded.

“J-Just give me a moment…” Dipper pleaded quietly. Bill blinked and scooted closer, pressing his flat body against Dipper’s cheek, petting his head comfortingly. Dipper snorted at the slightly weird position but it was sort of nice.

“Let’s try a different dream. How about one of your favorite?” Dipper blushed at the question while Bill squinted in a happy sort of way. “I see that’s a yes.” He laughed and clapped his hands. He made Dipper close his eyes by putting his tiny hands over the lids.

“Now, keep your eyes closed…” Bill purred. Dipper smiled and nodded.

“Okay, you can open them.” Dipper blinked and flushed as a pair of the eye from earlier were now gazing at him with animalistic hunger and it gave him goosebumps. He swallowed as the fanged grin licked his lips slowly and leaned forward, pulling Dipper to him.

“Let’s get rid of those bad dreams~”


End file.
